


Les malheurs de Félix

by Alienor27



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Body Swap, Fanboy, Multi, Volturi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27
Summary: Moi Félix, garde d'élite des Volturi, et coincé dans le corps de mon pire ennemi. La télépathie est un don assez cool mais je donnerai mon âme au diable pour récupérer mon ancien corps.
Relationships: Felix/Bella Swan, Felix/Demetri/Heidi, Felix/Jasper, Heidi/Felix (Twilight)
Kudos: 2





	Les malheurs de Félix

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques précisions avant que vous commenciez cette histoire : C’est un One-Shot, ce qui veut dire qu’il n’y a qu’un seul chapitre et que cette fanfic est terminée.   
> Cette fanfic est du point de vue de Félix, donc tout est subjectif. Bonne lecture et pour mon blabla d’auteur c’est à la fin (et félicitation à celles et ceux qui auront lu cette nda).

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je me suis retrouvé embourbé dans cette situation et franchement je n’en ait aucune idée. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c’est d’avoir planté mes crocs dans le cou tendre d’une humaine. J’ignore si je l’ai vidé de son sang. J’ai eu quelques secondes d’absence et je me suis retrouvé dans…. Ça…. Le corps d’un éternel adolescent juvénile. 

Avouez-le, ça ressemble à un scénario cauchemardesque, non ? Vous possédez un corps d’Apollon, vigoureux, au sommet de la virilité masculine et tout d’un coup vous vous réveillez avec le corps d’un adolescent. Non seulement, un éternel adolescent juvénile mais en plus mon pire ennemi. Je déteste Edward Cullen, j’ai toujours eu envie de lui arracher la tête et de le frapper jusqu’à ce que son corps ne ressemble à rien d’autre qu’à une masse biologique composée de sang, de venin et d’os. 

Je suis plutôt pacifique habituellement mais ce vampire a toujours eu le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds depuis le jour ou il a posé un pied à Volterra pour y jouer les martyrs amoureux en y défiant nos lois. Après tout, c’est mon boulot de faire respecter la loi, et c’est un boulot que j’aime faire. C’est même une passion. Savez-vous combien de personne peuvent se vanter de faire de leur passion leur travail ? Très peu. 

La voix d’Isabella Swan me sortit de mes pensées. 

\- Edward, n’oublie pas de prendre des nouvelles de Nessie, elle est toujours furieuse après toi.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour faire court, je suis coincé dans le corps d’un éternel adolescent, paternel d’un rejeton hybride. D’ailleurs, tout ceci avait failli créer une guerre entre mon clan, les Volturi et les Cullen. Mais revenons-en au présent. Cela fait deux semaines, quarante-six heure, trente minutes et dix secondes que je vis la vie d’un parfait vampire américain et bon contribuable des USA. Car voyez-vous, grâce au don d’Edward, j’ai appris que Carlisle payer correctement ses impôts et faisait même des dons à des organismes de charité. 

\- Bien-sûre Bella, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

J’étais un piètre acteur et Isabella Swan se doutait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Voyez-vous, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, j’ai dû refuser d’accomplir mon devoir conjugal. Déjà, je l’ai appelé plusieurs fois Isabella au lieu de Bella. Ensuite, toute tentative de séduction de la part d’Isabella se soldait par un échec. Et ça me brise le coeur pour elle, la pauvre condamnée à une monogamie éternelle au côté d’Edward Cullen. Elle ne pourra jamais tester mes prouesses sexuelles. C’était un mal nécessaire. Je ne suis pas fan de l’idée de commettre un tel viol. 

\- Est-ce que j’ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda soudainement Isabella la voix tremblante.

Je me retins d’exploser de rire. Je ne devrais pas me moquer des incertitudes que je provoquais au sein de son couple. Mais c’était tout de même étrange qu’elle se remette directement en question ou se sente coupable d’un problème sur lequel elle n’avait pas de contrôle. Ca en disait long sur sa personnalité et c’était un détail que je ne manquerai pas de rapporter à Aro. Après tout, rien ne disait que le corps d’Edward était complètement fonctionnel. 

\- Ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi, lui assurais-je d’une voix déchirante.

J’avais entendu cette réplique en regardant un de ces feuilleton romantique américain dont Heidi était fan. Etais-ce Game of Throne ? 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Tu agis bizarrement, tu ne peux pas nier que tu as un problème avec moi, non ?

D’accord, alors cette mascarade commençait à m’énerver. Je n’étais pas spécialement doué pour les mensonges, l’espionnage et les complots. Ca c’était le truc d’Aro. Il était parfaitement au courant de ma situation parce qu’Edward était coincé dans mon corps, à Volterra. En attendant de trouver une solution à mon problème, j’avais été chargé de faire de l’espionnage. C’était un ordre direct de Caïus qui n’avait pas digéré notre défaite face au Cullen. Parce que même s’il n’y avait pas eu de pertes et de bataille, ce n’était pas une victoire. 

\- Non… c’est la nourriture… le sang d’animaux me convient de moins. 

Les yeux d’Isabella s’écarquillèrent de surprise. 

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer des humains !!!

La voix indignée d’Isabella manqua de me faire perdre mon sang-froid. Comment lui expliquer qu’un vampire n’était pas un ours en peluche au croc acéré mais un prédateur qui chassait des humains. Est-ce que les humains se sentaient coupables de manger des vaches ? Non, du moins la majorité d’entre eux. Une fois, moi et Demetri on a croisé un jeune vampire, Juan, qui avait adopté un régime vegan lorsqu’il était humain. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que les notre et le terme « végétarien » pour désigner le régime des Cullen l’aurait fait hurler. Selon Juan, des centaines d’espèces d’animaux disparaissaient chaque jours sur Terre à cause des humains. Je n’étais pas très au courant de l’actualité mais cette planète contient 9 milliards d’habitant. Si jamais un jeune vampire se sent coupable d’en tuer, il suffit juste de lui dire qu’il avait accompli un acte écologique. 

\- J’en ait parlé à Carlisle et il est d’accord pour me fournir des poches de sang, expliquais-je à Isabella.

Le visage de celle-ci se radoucit immédiatement.

\- Bien sûre mais ça n’explique pas tout ce rejet.

\- J’ai besoin d’un peu d’espace. J’espère juste que d’ici quelques semaines tout sera de nouveau normal.

Isabella hocha la tête. Elle allait vraiment attendre quelques semaines pour avoir des relations sexuelles ? Les vampires monogames sont tellement étranges. 

\- Alice continue d’avoir des visions de Félix. Elle n’en a quasiment aucune de toi, s’inquiéta Bella.

Je me retins de sourire, je n’étais peut-être pas un super espion mais j’avais réussi à entourlouper Alice Cullen. Pourtant, elle avait tout vu mais n’avait pas compris la signification de ses visions. Sûrement, parce qu’elle n’a pas explicitement vu un échange de corps. Elle a vu celui qu’elle croyait être «Félix » se faire enfermer dans un cachot de notre château de Volterra. 

\- Je sais, c’est étrange mais peut-être que son don évolue. Rien ne reste figé.

\- Oui, mais elle ne peut toujours pas voir Renesmée.

Je grimaçais au prénom de l’hybride. Néanmoins cette information sur Alice Cullen n’avait pas de prix.  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, Renesmée est en sécurité.

Mes répliques tirées des pires œuvres audio-visuelles humaines me donnait limite la nausée. Isabella me rappela d’aller voir Renesmée tandis qu’elle s’occupait de vaquer à son hobby favori : jouer à la parfaite contribuable américaine. La vie d’Edward Cullen, c’était un peu comme mon enfer personnel si jamais le Diable mettait la main sur mon âme. 

J’examinai mon reflet d’adolescent juvénile un dernière fois avant de quitter l’affreuse maison moderne des Cullen. Et encore une fois, la perte de mon magnifique corps me donnait envie de pleurer.

\- Trop occuper à t’admirer dans la glace au lieu de… je ne sais pas moi, satisfaire les besoins de ta compagne.

Emmett se trouvait à l’entrée de ma chambre et m’observait d’un air moqueur. Étrangement, il me laissait assez indifférent. 

\- Occupes-toi de tes affaires.

Ne supportant pas son flot de pensées qui se déversaient dans la pièce, je quittai la maison des Cullen à vitesse vampirique. De tous les Cullen, il était le moins intéressant et ses techniques de combat laissaient à désirer. Jasper Cullen lui était bien supérieur dans ce domaine. Mon idiote de fille faisait une crise d’adolescence tout à fait légitime : elle ne supportait plus que son père lisent ses pensées. Car en plus d’être un télépathe, Edward n’avait aucune notion du libre-arbitre. La façon dont il contrôlait la vie d’Isabella et Renesmée était assez effrayant. 

Je passai ma journée en m’excusant auprès d’elle et en lui rappelant à quel point elle était merveilleuse et intelligente. Renesmée semblait avoir un côté narcissique, personne ne l’a détestait. A la fin de la journée, je l’a laissé repartir avec son clébard de pote qui bizarrement n’avait aucune intention sexuelle envers elle. Bizarre cette imprégnation mais au cours de mon immortalité, j’ai compris qu’il y avait des liens plus forts que l’amour romantique. L’amitié platonique en faisait parti et c’était exactement le cas de Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black. D’autant plus que bien qu’elle essayait de le cacher à son père, Renesmée n’était pas attirée par les hommes. J’avais eu l’information en lisant l’esprit du cabot qui avait beaucoup plus de mal à cacher ses pensées. Il soutenait complètement son amie mais était terriblement maladroit en présence d’Edward Cullen. La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes pensées. 

\- Allô…

\- Alors, comment vis-tu ton rêve américain ? Demanda la voix moqueuse de Demetri.

Je soupirais, normalement j’étais directement en contact avec Aro qui savait très bien comment tromper le don d’Alice Cullen. 

\- C’est un cauchemar Demetri et ne te moque pas de moi. Tu n’aurais jamais survécu dans ma situation.

Mon ami laissa échapper un rire. Je dois l’admettre, le son de sa charmante voix m’avait manqué. 

\- Et moi qui pensait que tu prenais du bon temps avec Isabella Swan, déclara Demetri.

Je pouvais le dire, il avait sans doute une grimace affichée sur son beau visage. Car si je trouvais Isabella Swan très charmante, celle-ci n’était pas du tout dans les standards de Demetri. Mais qui pouvait se vanter de correspondre à ses exigences lorsque Demetri tirait ses standards d’après moi et Heidi ? Les seuls Cullen qu’il trouvait attirant étaient Rosalie et Emmett ? Assez surprenant, mais Demetri avait un côté assez superficiel. 

\- Tu sais bien que non, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, pourquoi cet appel ?

\- Tu seras heureux d’apprendre que demain tout rentrera dans l’ordre. Il te reste une nuit pour profiter de ta… couverture, m’informa Demetri.

Je me retins de pousser un hurlement de joie. 

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux.

\- Tu as pu approcher Jasper Cullen ?

Jasper Cullen, ou plutôt le major Jasper Whitlock, une sacrée légende ce vampire. A un moment donné, mon clan avait même pensé envoyé quelqu’un pour l’abattre. De tous les vampires du clan Cullen, il était celui que j’admirai le plus. Demetri ne comprenait pas mon admiration pour lui et je le soupçonnais même d’être un peu jaloux. 

\- Oui, je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il soit tombé si bas.

\- N’hésite pas à remettre certains vampires dans leur droit chemin dans ce cas, me répondit Demetri.

Intrigué, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- C’est un ordre ?

\- Pas du tout, c’est une suggestion de ma part bien que je suis sûre que notre amie Jane ne rechignerait pas à ce que tu fasses la même chose avec Isabella Swan.

J’affichai un sourire cruel et je prenais soin de ne pas mettre aucun plan en place. Pourtant, c’était mon jour de chance, Alice et Rosalie Cullen ne seraient pas présentes. 

\- C’est comme si c’était fait, répondis-je.

\- Ne t’amuses pas trop sans moi et Heidi.

\- Ne t’inquiètes surtout pas pour ça.

Je coupais mon portable et le rangeais dans ma poche. Je n’avais certainement pas l’intention de séduire un seul Cullen. Utiliser le corps d’Edward Cullen me répugnait. Ce n’était pas à moi, c’était étranger à mon âme. Oui, parce que les vampires ont des âmes n’en déplaise à cet abruti. Une fois de retour dans le repère des Cullen, je captais la présence de Jasper. Emmett semblait absent, c’était le parfait moment. 

\- Jasper, tu aurais une minute à m’accorder ?

Le magnifique blond aux yeux dorés m’observa d’un air impassible. 

\- C’est au sujet de ton régime alimentaire ?  
\- Oui… je.. Ca ne te manque pas ? Le sang humain. Ton empathie doit être atroce. Devoir gérer ta faim en plus de celles des autres.

Aussitôt ces paroles sorties de ma bouche que les yeux de Jasper devinrent noirs comme l’encre.

\- Je comprends tu sais… avec mon don ça devient pareil. Je suis chanceux d’avoir rencontré Bella, continuais-je d’une fausse voix compatissante.

Pas besoin d’être télépathe pour comprendre que Jasper hésitait entre me rouer de coup pour lui avoir rappeler sa faiblesse ou se confier à moi. Entre-temps, je sentis la présence d’Isabella qui n’avait sans doute pas compris la teneur de notre conversation. Pour la première fois, mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir intensément et je dressais une liste mentale de ma situation :

1- Isabbela Swan et le major Jasper Whitlock étaient ceux que je préférais au sein du clan Cullen

2- Jasper Cullen était doué pour prétendre qu’il avait effacé une partie de son passé, mais je pouvais sentir le major Whitlock sous la surface de ses pupilles sombres.

3- Isabella Swan n’a jamais eu le choix à part celui de mener sa grossesse. Comment pouvait-elle choisir quel régime alimentaire lui convenait le mieux si elle n’avait jamais testé le sang humain.

4- Conclusion : Je me devais de les remettre dans le droit chemin tout en évitant les interférences d’Alice Cullen. 

5- Il suffit de suivre mon instinct. Tous les vampires avaient un instinct, c’est ce faisait qu’on chassait, qu’on choisissait telle ou telle proie. C’était une chose qu’Alice Cullen ne pouvait pas prévoir car l’instinct était primordialement dû au hasard : le hasard. 

Je ne savais pas ou cela me conduirait et même si j’allais réussir mon objectif. L’esprit vide, je repris la parole. 

\- On devrait peut-être faire une ballade sur la plage et ensuite on irait chassé, suggérais-je.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais faire un régime de poche de sang humaine ? Demanda Jasper d’une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas tout tenter pour maintenir mon régime actuel, non ?

\- C’est très bien Edward, je vais prévenir Emmett mais je doute qu’il pourra se joindre à nous. Il est avec Rosalie chez Tanya.

La chance me souriait. En silence, nous quittions la grande maison. Jasper se plaignit de ne pas savoir où était Alice tandis qu’Isabella tentait de le rassurer. Ce n’était pas plus mal que le lendemain je revienne dans mon propre corps. Si Alice mettait autant d’intelligence à comprendre ses visions qu’à lire le magasine Vogue, j’aurai sans doute été grillé plus tôt. Parfois, je me demandais ce que Jasper lui trouvait. Je pouvais comprendre la notion d’âme-sœur, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu’on puisse vouloir effacer la personnalité de son compagnon d’éternité. Personnellement, je ne ferai jamais une telle chose à Demetri et Heidi. Ils étaient mes compagnons d’éternité, la seule chose constante dans ma vie éternelle. s’il nous arrivait de prendre des amants, à la fin nous finissions toujours par nous retrouver. 

\- Ca s’est bien passé avec Nessie ? Demanda Isabella.

\- Oui, même si tu sais que je ne peux pas m’arrêter d’utiliser mon don. Je lui ait promis de lui laisser plus de libertés. J’ai tout de même découvert que…

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jasper, curieux tandis qu’Isabella restait silencieuse.

\- Nessie ne sera jamais en couple avec Jacob, elle n’est pas attirée par les hommes.

Jasper haussa les épaules tandis que j’observais attentivement la réaction d’Isabella. Le clan Cullen ressemble à une de ses familles américaines humaines, conservatrice, hypocrite et pas très ouvert sur la sexualité. Isabella ne paraissait pas broncher. 

\- Je suppose que ça doit être rassurant pour toi, plaisanta Jasper bien qu’il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu’il venait de dire.

Félix le savait, le don d’Edward lui permettrait de le savoir. Edward était un vampire homophobe ou du moins très conservateur. Il se retint d’éclater de rire lorsqu’il comprit que ce gamin avait attendu un siècle pour perdre sa virginité. Félix n’était pas du genre à se moquer des vampires vierges, il pouvait comprendre que la sexualité, même pour son espèce et selon le passif qu’ils avaient en tant qu’humain, puisse être délicate à aborder. Mais d’après les informations qu’il glanait dans l’esprit de Jasper, Edward s’était retenu d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec Tanya Denali en dépit de la luxure qu’il avait éprouvé pour elle. Jasper en gardait un souvenir mémorable car cette luxure l’avait plus ou moins contaminé. Pire, Edward méprisait Tanya Denali et l’a considérait comme une vulgaire séductrice de bas étage. 

\- On verra, répondit Félix.

\- Tu sembles assez indifférent, remarqua Jasper.

Son don d’empathie pouvait vraiment être agaçant. Mais Jasper n’avait aucun soupçon et pensait sincèrement qu’Edward traversait une mauvaise passe. Ca me rassurait beaucoup car ça ne contrecarrait aucun de mes plans. 

\- J’ai compris que je ne pouvais pas tout contrôler.

Ils étaient à présent sur la plage. Félix aimait beaucoup cet endroit, c’était calme bien qu’il pouvait entendre le son d’une musique lointaine. 

\- C’est compliqué, admit Jasper qui avait compris que Félix faisait référence à sa soif de sang, mais c’est possible. Ca demande un self-contrôle assez incroyable.

\- Oui, pour l’instant j’ai fais un sansfaute, mais j’avoue que je suis en constante vigilante, ajouta Isabella.

Jasper lui jeta un regard agacé. Intéressant, il était agacé par le contrôle d’Isabella et je le comprenais. De son point de vue, les nouveaux-nés étaient indisciplinés et hors de contrôle. Isabella Swan allait certainement à l’encontre de ce cliché et j’avais déjà rencontré d’autre nouveaux-nés qui n’étaient pas si incontrôlables que ça. 

Néanmoins, c’était à mon avantage qu’ils exposent aussi ouvertement leur faiblesse. 

\- C’est plus facile pour toi, déclara Jasper la voix et l’esprit emplit de ressentiment.

Ca me brisait le coeur, mais Jasper Whitlock était misérable. Il devait supporté la soif de sang de tout ses compagnons. Parfois, il souhaitait s’enfuir au Texas avec ses vieux amis, Peter et Charlotte. Parfois, il rêvait même de corrompre Alice Cullen. Une sorte de fantasme assez glauque, mais il désirait vraiment faire l’amour à sa compagne devant ses proies en agonie. Un fantasme assez courant chez les vampires, mais qui devenait une obsession chez Jasper Cullen. 

\- Je ne me sens pas vraiment moi-même ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir, déclarais-je d’une voix dramatique

C’était la vérité, je n’aurais pas tenu une semaine de plus dans le corps d’Edward et je pense avoir fait preuve d’une discrétion exemplaire au cour de mon séjour involontaire au sein de ce clan. C’est assez dingue comment avec des phrases bien placées, j’arrivais à provoquer toute une série de confession. C’était assez évident qu’Isabella était indécise et avait laissé Edward décider pour elle. La leçon que je m’apprêtais à lui enseigner aller certainement lui rester graver dans la tête pour l’éternité. Quant à Jasper, il souhaitait tout simplement s’intégrer. 

\- Vous pensez que c’est possible d’être en couple avec un vampire buvant du sang humain ? Après tout, l’acceptation de l’autre est le pivot d’une relation saine et je m’aperçois que je n’étais pas été juste avec toi Bella. J’aurais dû te laisser le choix.

\- Mais tu m’as donné le choix, tu m’as transformé. Je ne veux pas blesser d’êtres humains Edward, protesta Isabella.

\- C’est seulement parce que tu nous a connu lorsque tu étais humaine et qu’Edward, moi et les autres t’ont raconté nos expériences, intervint Jasper.

Je me retins de sourire, Jasper voulait cédé à la tentation du sang humain et il ne voulait pas être seul dans sa chute. Nous avions marché plusieurs kilomètres sur la plage, j’avais laissé mon instinct me dicter la route à suivre. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi. Le son de la musique s’était rapproché et au loin, j’aperçus une masse d’humain dansants. Je pouvais sentir les effluves d’alcool et de sexe. Sans rien dire, je continuai ma route et après une hésitation Jasper et Bella me suivirent lorsque j’entendis le portable de Jasper sonnait. 

\- Ne répond pas, lui ordonnais-je.

\- Edward qu’est-ce que tu…

Soudain, un jeune humain d’environ 25 ans aux cheveux châtains foncés se dirigea vers nous. 

\- Bella… c’est toi ?!

\- Mike ? Je ne m’attendais pas à te rencontrer ici.

\- La Californie est plus chaleureuse que Washington, répondit Mike, vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

\- Bien sûre, répondis-je spontanément.

Je venais de lire l’esprit de cet humain, il avait connu Isabella avant sa transformation. Il trouvait sa nouvelle apparence très étrange. Il avait des soupçons. Jasper et Isabella me suivirent après avoir échanger un regard incertain. 

Mike Newton nous conduisit à la piste de danse et se mit à danser, tandis que j’invitais Isabella avec galanterie à être ma partenaire de danse. Du coin de l’oeil, j’observais Jasper dont le regard se posait sur le cou de la plupart des danseurs présents sur la piste. Cette piste de danse était constituée de sable et délimitée par un simple fil. Plus loin, il y avait un espèce de baraque servant de bar. Des centaines d’humains s’y étaient agglutinés. 

Sans que je m’y attende, Isabella se mit à se déhancher contre moi et à m’embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses hanches qui ondulaient contre celles d’Edward auraient pu me rendre dingue, pourtant je n’étais pas amateur de danse. C’était plus le truc de Demetri qui réussissait même à tuer ses proies durant ce genre de danse sans que personne ne s’en rendent compte. L’alcool, la drogue et l’obscurité étant largement à notre avantage. 

Je suivais machinalement les mouvements d’Isabella tout en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue Jasper. Je n’avais pas envie qu’il perde trop le contrôle, j’étais après tout un gardien du secret de notre espèce. J’avais entendu plusieurs fois la sonnerie de son téléphone, mais il n’avait pas décroché. Je savais qu’Alice Cullen se rendait compte d’une chose : Mike Newton ne survivrait pas à cette nuit. 

A un moment donné, je fis signe à Isabella d’aller danser avec Mike Newton. Elle sembla surprise, mais comme je m’y attendais obéit sagement à ce que je lui disais. J’allais retrouvé Jasper, celui-ci était furieux. Il me prit par le col et me secoua. 

\- A quoi tu joues ? s’exclama-t-il.

Il pensait que je me moquais de lui, que je voulais lui prouver ma supériorité. Typique d’Edward Cullen d’avoir ce genre d’attitude. 

\- Mike Newton est au courant de notre secret, lui expliquais-je.

La colère de Jasper s’envola et il me relâcha aussitôt. Dommage, Demetri a l’habitude de faire la même chose durant ses « crise de possessivité ». 

\- Comme est-ce possible ? Aucun de nous a été en contact avec elle.

Je tirai brusquement Jasper hors de la piste de danse. Je le conduisis à quelques mètres tout en continuant à maintenir son bras dans ma main. 

\- Un membre de la tribu lui a dit.

\- C’est impossible, ils ne mettraient jamais sciemment un humain en danger, protesta Jasper.

Ce pauvre Mike Newton ne savait rien, mais les soupçons qu’il avait était suffisant pour qu’il figure sur mon tableau de chasse. Néanmoins, je devais faire de mon mieux pour que Jasper croit mon mensonge. L’avantage, c’est que même si son don d’empathie l’aidait à détecter un mensonge, il n’était pas télépathe. J’avais une marge de manœuvre assez intéressante qui s’offrait à moi et qui me permettait de manipuler Jasper. 

Je soupirais et me concentrais sur ma situation actuelle. Le désespoir qui m’envahissait toute les fois ou je pensais que j’allais passer l’éternité dans le corps d’Edward Cullen. Demetri et Heidi n’accepteraient jamais de me reprendre. Ils feraient de leur mieux pour m’aider, mais ils ne me considéreraient jamais comme un partenaire potentiel. Je perdrai une partie de ma famille. 

\- Je sais, je ne connais pas l’identité de ce loup…. Mais si jamais les Volturi venaient à être au courant…

Jasper affichait un air froid, il me croyait. 

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas à le tuer, murmura-t-il d’une voix catastrophée, Alice va être furieuse.

Alice… pas « les Cullen », juste Alice. Ca devait être déchirant de savoir que la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde ne l’accepterait jamais pour ce qu’il était réellement.

\- On n’a pas le choix. Les Volturi ne veulent peut-être plus nous éliminer, mais ça ne signifie pas que nous sommes hors de leur radar. Si jamais Aro vient nous rendre visite et découvre que j’ai laissé cet humain s’échapper, cela signera notre arrêt de mort. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour ma fille, je ne peux pas laissé tomber.

Jouer le père éploré m’allait plutôt bien. Au fur et à mesure des paroles, j’intervertissais mes pensées afin d’adapter mes émotions. Au lieu de Renesmée Cullen, je pensais à Demetri et heidi, au lieu de la menace que mon clan faisait peser sur les Cullen, je songeais à ma peur profonde d’être coincé dans ce corps. Même en sachant que cette situation allait prendre fin, je ne pouvais pas être certain. Il pouvait toujours y avoir un imprévu. 

\- Bella a réussit à capter son intention, remarqua Jasper.

Il analysait la scène et pour la première fois, je commençais à entrevoir ce qu’il avait pu être du temps ou il se nommait le major Whitlock : un soldat impitoyable et stratégique. Le genre de vampire que j’aurais aimé entraîner si j’avais mis la main dessus. Demetri pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait, de tous les Cullen Jasper était l’atout le plus intéressant : il avait un don et un cerveau. Une chose rare dans ce clan. 

Je fis signe à Isabella de nous rejoindre. C’était choquant cette façon qu’elle avait de m’obéir. Sa relation avec Edward était-elle abusive ou est-ce qu’Isabella Swan manquait de personnalité ? Jane aimait bien dire à qui voulait l’entendre que si Isabella était insensible aux dons de la plupart des vampires, c’était à cause de son cerveau sous-développé. C’était de la mauvaise foi, mais voir Isabella m’obéir comme un cabot alors qu’elle pensait que j’étais Edward soulevait des questions. Je n’avais aucun élément permettant de dire si Edward avait une personnalité dominatrice mis à part ses relations avec sa fille hybride. Isabella étant insensible à son don, elle devait être plus forte que lui. 

\- Vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda Mike

Le son de sa voix semblait et je savais qu’il percevait une tension dans l’air. Il pensait que j’allais lui casser la gueule parce qu’il avait danser avec Isabella. Apparemment, c’était ce qui avait faillit arriver lors du mariage d’Isabella. Edward souffrait d’un terrible manque de confiance en lui-même pour se sentir en colère face à un banal humain dansant avec sa compagne. 

\- On se demandait si tu voulais faire un tour avec nous, c’est un peu bruyant ici, suggéra Jasper sans que je m’y attende.

Je lui lançais un regard surpris mais il semblait qu’il avait pris le contrôle de la situation. Isabella ne paraissait pas comprendre la situation. Ses yeux s’étaient également noircis au cours de la soirée. 

\- Que deviens-tu Mike ? Ca fait tellement longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu.

\- Je fais des études en droit et je suis fiancé à Lauren, répondit Mike avec un grand sourire, j’espère passer l’examen du barreau l’année prochaine. Et vous ?

\- Moi et Edward on étudie la littérature à l’université d’Alaska, on a décidé de passer nos vacances ici répondit Isabella, Jasper et Alice lancé leur propre site web.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Quel genre de site web ? Demanda Mike intrigué.

J’avoue que j’étais également intrigué et que la réponse manque de me faire hurler d’agacement. 

\- Un site de voyance, on s’intéresse beaucoup à l’ésotérisme. Alice pratique des tirages en ligne, expliqua Jasper.

Une idée originale mais tellement prévisible de la part d’Alice, après tout Santiago avait crée son un jeu en ligne dont le scénario était de tuer des vampires. 

\- C’est une carrière comme une autre, je suppose, répondit Mike avec un air sceptique.

Nous nous étions éloigné de la fête et nous trouvions non loin d’un petit bois. Jasper m’envoya un regard en guise d’avertissement. Je savais qu’il n’avait pas vraiment de plan, il s’était rapproché de Mike et il se demandait s’il devait lui briser le cou ou lui mordre la gorge. Grâce à la télépathie d’Edward, je pouvais le voir faire défiler tous moyens possibles pour tuer Mike rapidement. Pourtant, il se laissa guider. Il sortit un ticket de métro et coupa la main de Mike. Normalement, une coupure avec un bout de papier plastifié ne faisait pas couler autant de sang. Mais Jasper n’y était pas aller de main morte. 

Sans réfléchir, Isabella se jeta sur son ancien ami et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de celui-ci tandis que Jasper se mit à boire dans le poignet de l’humain. C’était une magnifique scène et je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ça serait si facile. Je pensais que leur foi en leur régime alimentaire était inébranlable. Carlisle et Esmée Cullen n’auraient jamais cédé. J’ignore ce qu’il en serait d’Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. Ils n’ont pas le passé violent de Jasper ou la jeunesse vampirique d’Isabella. 

J’avais également saisi, l’autre poignet de l’humain pour planter mes crocs dessus. La nostalgie m’envahit, Heidi et Demetri me manquaient. J’aimais partager ainsi la nourriture avec eux. L’humain avait perdu conscience et un sentiment d’euphorie s’était emparé de nous trois. Une fois notre repas terminé, le cadavre de Mike Newton tomba au sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Isabella l’observa d’un air horrifié tandis que je m’apprêtais à franchir une ligne rouge pour « notre » couple. 

Les lèvres toujours recouvertes de sang, d’une mainje saisi le col de la chemise de Jasper pour l’attirais vers moi et sans aucun avertissement, je posais ma bouche sur la sienne et l’embrassais sauvagement tandis que mon autre main s’était posé derrière sa nuque. Je suçais la moindre trace de sang sur la peau de ses lèvres tandis que ma langue se fraya un passage vers la sienne. Bien que Jasper semblait assez passif, il ne me repoussa pas alors qu’il pouvait le faire. Je pouvais sentir le regard ébahi d’Isabella tandis que j’embrassais avidement le vampire qu’elle considérait comme son beau-frère. 

Brusquement, Jasper mit fin à notre baiser à mon plus grand regret tandis qu’Isabella ne pipait pas un mot. 

\- Edward quest-ce…

Mais je n’entendis pas le reste de sa phrase, brusquement, je sentis quelque chose me saisir et se refermer sur moi. Cela ressemblait à un trou noir. Soit j’étais mort, soit j’allais retrouvé mon corps mais j’étais soulagé de quitter celui d’Edward Cullen. Brusquement, je devins lourd, quelque chose de très dur se trouvait en-dessous de moi. 

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Félix ! Me salua Aro

Je me sentais humilié d’être ainsi à terre face à la garde complète. Je me relevais avec le peu de dignité qui me restait et tendit la main à mon créateur. Celui-ci l’a saisit et pu voir tout ce que j’avais appris durant mon séjour involontaire chez les Cullen.

\- Intéressant, comme d’habitude tu es très doué pour percevoir les faiblesses de tes adversaires. Je suppose qu’il va me falloir beaucoup argumenté avec Caïus mais on pourrait engager une hybride comme prochaine secrétaire. Nous deviendrions insensible au pouvoir d’Alice Cullen et elle ne serait pas en mesure de prévenir les autres clans de notre arrivée, s’extasia Aro.

Jane et Alec affichait un sourire satisfait. Pourtant, les Cullen n’était pas sur notre liste, ils ne sont définitivement pas une menace pour nous et les conséquences de mes actions allaient les occuper pendant longtemps. Le clan d’Amun ainsi que les nomades Vladimir et Stefan étaient prioritaires. 

\- Afton a retrouvé la trace de Joachim, il réside actuellement au Nigéria, m’informa Demetri, mettre la main sur une de ses enfants hybrides n’est qu’une question de temps.

\- Comment être sûre qu’Alice Cullen ne connaisse pas déjà nos plans, demanda Alec d’une voix incertaine.

\- Même si c’était le cas, elle ne peut rien faire pour prévenir Joachim. Et de toute façon, le seul plan que j’ai pour l’instant c’est de le trouver et de le ramener à Volterra. Le reste ne sont que des objectifs secondaires dont la réalisation dépendra de l’issue que nous décideront pour Joachim. Techniquement, il n’a rien fait d’illégal, expliqua patiemment Aro.

Jane renifla mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle manquait terriblement de patience. 

\- A quoi était dû ce changement de corps ? Demandais-je soudainement.

Demetri échangea un regard amusé avec les jumeaux. 

\- Il s’est avéré que l’humaine que nous a ramené Heidi était une sorcière et qu’en essayant de l’a tuer, elle t’a jeté un sort.

Je n’avais jamais croisé de sorcière, mais si les loups-garous et les vampires existaient, pourquoi pas les sorcières ? Bien entendu, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. 

\- Elle est toujours vivante ?  
\- Oui, bien-sûre, elle a même réussi à extraire ton venin par télékinésie, c’était absolument fascinant à voir, répondit Aro, nous l’avons autorisé à partir à condition qu’elle inverse le sortilège.

Aro ne semblait pas trop gêné par cet incident mais j’étais prêt à parier que Caius planifiait déjà leur extermination. Il n’avait jamais trop aimé le fait que d’autres êtres surnaturels puissent exister. Il avait ordonner l’extermination des enfants de la Lune. 

\- Bien, j’ai appris tout ce qui était nécessaire, cette réunion est terminée. Je te remercie de de ta patience Félix, tu nous as été d’une grande aide, déclara Aro avant de quitter la pièce.

\- J’espère que tu nous raconteras ton séjour, ajouta Jane.

\- J’ai effectivement des évènements assez croustillants à te raconter.

Le sourire de Jane s’élargit tandis que son frère affichait un air intéressé. 

\- Cela attendra plus tard malheureusement. Maître Aro doit délibérer avec les autres sur nos prochaines missions, soupira Alec. A plus tard.

Il ne restait plus que moi et Demetri. 

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m’as manqué.

Je n’étais pas un amateur de grande déclaration, mais c’était la vérité.

\- Et moi je t’ai manqué ? s’exclama une voix féminine.

Je me retournais pour voir Heidi se précipitait vers moi et se jetait dans mes bras. 

\- Je suis tellement désolée Félix. Je me suis trompée, c’est de ma faute, j’ai choisi la mauvaise proie et tu en as payé le prix.

Je saisi doucement le beau visage d’Heidi entre mes mains. Ses cheveux d’acajou étaient coiffés en une longue tresse indienne tandis que ses vêtements étaient assez simples et se composaient d’un jean et d’un t-shirt. 

\- Heidi calmes-toi, tout est rentré dans l’ordre. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, tu n’as eu aucune intention malicieuse envers moi.

\- Quand même ça a dû être horrible…

\- Oui, terrible d’être à la place d’Edward, marié à une vampire absolument repoussante et stupide en plus de devoir supporter le reste du clan dont Jasper Whitlock, railla Demetri.

Il savait l’attirance que j’éprouvais pour Isabella Swan et l’admiration que j’avais pour Jasper Whitlock. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je leur trouvait et m’avait avoué qu’il s’enverrait plutôt en l’air avec Emmett ou Rosalie Cullen. Les deux membres les moins intéressants de ce clan. Rosalie était certes, magnifique mais Emmett était aussi intéressant qu’une moule collée à son rocher. 

\- D’ailleurs, je pense que je leur ait laissé beaucoup à réfléchir.

Demetri haussa un sourcil d’un air sceptique. 

\- Réfléchir et Isabella Swan… vraiment ?

Heidi éclata de rire. 

\- Demetri, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. Tu passes trop de temps à écouter les mantras de cette pauvre Jane sur Isabella Swan.

Ce n’était un secret pour personne, mais Heidi ne s’entendait pas avec Jane. 

\- En tout cas, il faut que tu nous racontes tout, Félix. J’ai l’impression que tu t’es un peu trop amusé sans nous, continua Heidi.

Je croisais le regard de Demetri et détournait le mien immédiatement. C’était le genre de regard que personne ne pouvait soutenir, pas même les jumeaux. Il y avait quelque chose de possessif et de dangereux gravé au plus profond de ses pupilles. Demetri était l’un des membres les plus ancien après nos Rois. 

Il s’approcha de moi et me tira brusquement contre lui. 

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas Heidi, si jamais Félix oublie son véritable clan, je me ferai une joie de lui rappeler à qui il appartient, déclara froidement Demetri.

Demetri me relâcha et quitta à son tour la pièce. Il faisait à nouveau une de ses crises de « possessivité » probablement due à sa nature de traqueur. Mais il avait raison. C’était nous trois pour toujours et à jamais. Aucun de nous n’avaient le droit de briser ce serment.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, cette histoire est terminée, n’hésitez pas à laisser une review. Et je sais, Heidi est une sacrée chanceuse. Cette histoire m’est venue d’un coup. 
> 
> \- Au début, j’avais envisagé Jane à la place de Félix mais j’ai abandonné l’idée. Je pense que Jane, même coincée dans le corps d’Edward, aurait massacré tout le monde. Elle n’aurait pas eu la patience de contacter Aro. 
> 
> \- J’avais ensuite envisagé Heidi, mais elle n’a pas vrai d’antagonisme avec la famille Cullen et puis j’ai peut-être d’autre projet pour elle. En revanche, Félix a une sorte de rivalité avec Edward et un côté assez humoristique. 
> 
> \- Je n’ai pas rédigé le point de vue d’Edward car Aro s’est rendu compte de l’échange de corps grâce à son don. Il n’y a rien d’intéressant à dire, il a passé le reste de son séjour dans une cellule.
> 
> \- Félix a compris que Jacob et Renesmé partagent un lien unique et profond mais qui n’a rien de romantique. Je ne voulais pas diaboliser Jacob mais son imprégnation est super bizarre.
> 
> \- Je n’avais absolument pas prévu l’importance que prendrait Jasper, ni le fait que Félix soit un fanboy du major Whitlock et tente de le ramener. C’est vraiment venu au fur et à mesure de l’écriture.


End file.
